


Przewrotna rzeczywistość

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W świecie reflektorów i dziennikarskich kamer, kochanie innego mężczyzny nie jest łatwe. Dylan i Tyler przekonują się o tym, kiedy na dodze do ich szczęśćia staje nie kto inny jak nadgorliwy, pragnący sensacji dziennikarz, który zrobi wszystko by zdobyć materiał na pierwszą stronę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przewrotna rzeczywistość

_\- How you trick a trickster?_

_\- By telling the truth._

 

Edward żył z sensacji, a ona kochała jego. Miał nosa do znajdowania się w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie, kiedy to celebrytom przydarzały się najbardziej mięsiste i soczyste wpadki, o jakich każdy paparazzi mógł tylko zamarzyć. On i jego aparat byli nierozłączną parą, która wypromowała jednosezonowe gwiazdeczki i przyczyniła się do upadku starych sław. A wszystko to przy pomocy zdjęć. Ileż to razy cierpiał katusze, gdy w najgorsze upały siedział w krzakach, polując na idealne ujęcie. Warto było nadmienić,  że sławy same wystawiały się na atak obiektywu i dostarczały takim jak on materiałów. I nie, Ed nie czuł się źle z tym, że poluje na sensacje i w ten sposób zarabia na życie. Jego morale i psychika miały się świetnie, zwłaszcza, że wyznawał zasadę, że żadna praca zarobkowa nie hańbi. I wbrew pozorom, to nie było tylko tak, że biegał jak jakiś psychol za sławnymi osobami, by cykać im kompromitujące fotki. W domu miał całe plany, śledził na bieżąco co jest na topie, za którymi aktorami czy piosenkarzami w danym momencie warto podążać. Aby przeżyć, musiał iść z trendami i dostarczać wiadomości o tych, o których czytelnicy chcieli czytać. Dlatego właśnie, jego obecnym celem, a może raczej ofiarą, była ekipa popularnego, amerykańskiego serialu Teen Wolf. Przekopał się przez tonę informacji powszechnie znanych, spłukał się doszczętnie na kilku konwentach, ale na dzień dzisiejszy już wiedział, że dobrał się do kury znoszącej złote jaja. To, co wyśledził, miało być sensacją na miarę tego sezonu. Oczami wyobraźni widział już jak jego konto z boleśnie okrągłych zer, wypełniają tłuste jedynki, a może i piątki. Piątka i sześć zer, i jego życie stałoby się piękniejsze. Nic jednak za darmo i aby móc chociaż marzyć o czymś takim, musiał zakasać rękawy i zabrać się do pracy. Znaczyło to tyle, że resztki jego budżetu miały uszczuplić się jeszcze bardziej, ale jak to mówią: cel uświęca środki, a on widział swoją przyszłość w różowych barwach.

 

***

 

Nie od dziś wiadomo, że prasa jest siłą napędową wszystkiego i dla każdej osoby publicznej bycie z nią w dobrej komitywie stanowi podstawę. Niejeden już przekonał się,co znaczyło zadrzeć z przysłowiową _trzecią władzą_. Jedno zdjęcie nie tam gdzie trzeba, jedna koronka bielizny za dużo i nazwisko danego delikwenta i delikwentki zostaje persona non grata show biznesu. Działa to również w drugą stronę – zdjęcia z imprez charytatywnych, w szczególności z biednymi dziećmi w Afryce, chwytają czytelników za serca na tyle, by pokazać, iż ta osoba poważnie traktuje niesiony ze swoim zawodem bagaż - opinię publiczną. Niestety, bycie aktorem w obecnych czasach wiązało się z rolą masowego produktu- gra to jedynie element, ważny ale nie jedyny - współgrać z nim musi przede wszystkim wizerunek. Jeśli palisz, pijesz, imprezujesz i co tydzień do brukowców trafia twoje nowe zdjęcie, każde z innym partnerem, nie wybijesz się, a przynajmniej nie w sposób, w jaki byś tego chciał.

Natomiast sam kontakt z dziennikarzem porównać można do wojny. Najpierw obmyśla się strategiczny plan tego jak, co, ile i w jaki sposób powiedzieć, by oprawca nie miał możliwości zagonienia człowieka w kozi róg, a później tak starać się sterować całym wywiadem, aby w ostateczności powiedzieć to, co się chce, a nie właśnie to, czego oczekują pismaki. Dla większości par podobnych Dylanowi i Tylerowi, wywiady można było porównać do batalii o to, aby utrzymać ich związek w tajemnicy. Im bardziej jednak próbowało się coś zamieść pod dywan, tym szybciej zaczynało to wychylać się z drugiej strony, a połowiczne odpowiedzi, były według Dylana w jakiś sposób nie fair wobec fanów. Właśnie mierzyli się z jednym z tych wywiadów gdzie uśmiechnięta, młoda dziennikareczka machała do kamery jakimś kolorowym pisemkiem, na którego głównej stronie były zdjęcia jego i Tylera w towarzystwie dwóch dziewczyn.

\- Chcesz nam coś powiedzieć? - zapytała kobieta z szerokim uśmiechem. - Obaj chcecie?

Mężczyźni wzruszyli ramionami, bo jak niby mieli skomentować coś, co wszyscy już sobie jakoś zinterpretowali i zakwalifikowali, i w zasadzie ich tłumaczenie mogło równie dobrze odbić się od ściany, sturlać pod kanapę i obrosnąć kurzem. Niektóre rzeczy po prostu lepiej zostawić takimi, jakie są.

Była też druga strona wywiadów. Ta zabawniejsza - _sterek_. Coś, co fani serialu pokochali, o czym marzyli, a co, chociaż w serialu raczej nie miało szansy zaistnieć, w rzeczywistości było najzupełniej prawdziwe, tyle że na zdecydowanie innej płaszczyźnie. Zarówno Dylana, jak i Tylera, niepomiernie bawiło bycie sobą w chwilach, kiedy drażnili się z fanami. Wychodzili na przeciw ich potrzebom udając bycie parą - czy może właśnie, będąc po prostu sobą. Entuzjaści stereka byli zachwyceni. Chwalili ich grę aktorską i cieszyli się tym, co mogli od nich dostać, nawet jeśli nie było to prawdą... chociaż wbrew wszelkiej logice było. Po prostu to, czego odmówiono Stilesowi i Derekowi, Tyler i Dylan mieli i bardzo sobie cenili. Nie pozwalali przy tym, by jedno głupie słowo, gest, czyn, czy niepotrzebne zdjęcie, miało to zniszczyć. Nie teraz. Nie, kiedy nie byli na to gotowi.

 

***

 

Koperta była gruba i szara, jakby Ed przyniósł okup. Nic bardziej mylnego. Pełniła rolę jego zaliczki do sławy i bogactwa. Miesiące obserwacji, czajenia się i strzelania fotek, gdzie tylko popadło, miały stać się jego złotym biletem do lepszego życia. Oczami wyobraźni widział już wielkie źrenice redaktora naczelnego Alcotta, kiedy wyciągnie zdjęcia i zobaczy to, co on miał przyjemność obserwować naocznie. To były unikaty, nikt takich nie miał. Ed nie był nawet pewnym, czy ktokolwiek wiedział o tym, co on odkrył, zupełnie zresztą przypadkiem. Zbierał o nich informacje, czytał wywiad za wywiadem i nagle wszystko zaczęło układać mu się w jedną, piękną całość. Ani się obejrzał, kiedy zaczął wycinać zdjęcia, fragmenty wypowiedzi i składać je jak wielkie puzzle. Żywe, barwne i szokująco dobre. To był materiał na pierwsze strony, coś co rozpali czytelników, zagrzeje fanów. Na niemały, doświadczony i trochę już zblazowany świat plotkarski spadnie bomba. I on będzie jej zapalnikiem. Był z siebie taki dumny.

I wtedy przeżył szok, ponieważ, kiedy Sam Alcott przejrzał wszystkie jego zdjęcia, wezwał sekretarkę i polecił jej przyprowadzić dwóch dziennikarzy i jednego informatyka. Ed został wyproszony z gabinetu, w którym rozpoczęła się walna debata.

\- Jeśli to photoshop, to bardzo dobry, naprawdę - stwierdził jeden z mężczyzn, podając zdjęcia informatykowi, który również przejrzał je wnikliwie i pokiwał głową.

\- Chyba będziemy musieli przyjąć do wiadomości, że są prawdziwe - dodał drugi z dziennikarzy i sięgnął po jedno, wpatrując się w nie z niedowierzaniem.

\- To niemożliwe, to musiałoby wypłynąć wcześniej. Takich rzeczy nie da się ukryć - zauważył Alcott. - Chociaż...

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Skoro nie mogli udowodnić, że zdjęcia zostały spreparowane, musieli uznać je za wiarygodne, a to sprawiało, że mieli temat na pierwszą stronę - na wiele pierwszych stron. Byli posiadaczami sensacji, jakich mało, a do tego jako _pierwsi_ , zapoznają z nią czytelników. Oni ich pokochają, a nakłady wzrosną.

O tak, przed oczami redaktora już przewijały się słupki z zyskami, a Eda.... Eda czekało stałe zlecenie.

 

***

 

Ostatni klaps na planie czwartego sezonu przywitany został gromkimi okrzykami radości, ale i pewną dozą smutku.  Nieważne, że już dobrze wiedzieli, iż tu wrócą, teraz jednak przychodziło im się rozstać, a to nigdy nie było łatwe, nawet w dobie Internetu, komórek i tanich połączeń lotniczych. Byli przyjaciółmi i ilekroć musieli rozjeżdżać się, każde w swoją stronę, a tym samym do nowych, pochłaniających czas zobowiązań, zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że nawet rozmowa przez skype'a, będzie graniczyła z cudem. To był ich ostatni wspólny wieczór. Mieli spędzić go razem, jedząc pizzę, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając, ale pisemko, które czytała Holland, wszystko zepsuło. A może nie tyle ono, ile zdjęcie zamieszczone na pierwszej stronie. Teraz siedzieli nad zimną już pizzą i słuchali dobiegających zza zamkniętych drzwi krzyków. Chociaż należałoby uściślić, że bardziej wzburzony był Tyler; Dylan nie do końca widział problem, który starszy mężczyzna próbował mu przedstawić.

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem w czym rzecz - westchnął, powtarzając to zdanie już po raz któryś z kolei.

\- Nie?! Do cholery, Dylan! - warknął Tyler, przeszywając swojego faceta wściekłym spojrzeniem. - Czy możesz przez chwilę pomyśleć o swojej karierze? Ani takie zdjęcia, ani tym bardziej _takie_ rewelacje, nie wpłyną na nią pozytywnie.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, a zalążek pomysłu, a raczej już planu, który w zastraszającym tempie powstawał w jego głowie, odbił się w jego oczach. Tyler zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Znam to spojrzenie, znam je [b]aż[/b] za dobrze. Ani myśl układać jakieś makiaweliczne plany, a już na pewno nie wchodź w układy z prasą. To się nie uda. Nie ma takiej opcji - warknął. Był zdesperowany. Kariera jego partnera rozwijała się świetnie i jakoś wcale nie miał ochoty przyczynić się do tego, by nazwisko _O'brien_ , kojarzyło się z czym więcej, niż “świetne produkcje filmowe” i “spektakularne postacie”, w które miałby się wcielać. A dokładnie na to się zanosiło. I naprawdę nie podobał mu się błysk w oku chłopaka.

\- D... - westchnął, kiedy jego dalsze słowa utonęły w pocałunku. Nie ufał temu, co miało się wydarzyć, ale ufał Dylanowi. Potrząsnął głową i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.

Reszta ekipy odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy zza drzwi doszły ich krzyki, ale zdecydowanie innego rodzaju. Rozbrzmiał śmiech i ktoś już zamawiał nową pizzę. Stuknęły szklanki z colą. Cokolwiek miało się stać, byli spokojni.

 

***

 

Od sukcesu w sprzedaży tamtych zdjęć, Ed ciągle liczył i pomnażał w głowie zyski, jakie ta dwójka mogła mu jeszcze przynieść. Kiedy dowiedział się, że na AlphaConie, mają pojawić się razem, a nawet lepiej - mają mieć wspólny panel, a organizatorzy posadzili ich obok siebie, już zacierał ręce. _Razem_ znaczyło we dwóch, na i poza konwentem, czyli okazja, by strzelić fotkę idealną i sprzedać ją za niemałe pieniądze. Tym razem nie będzie musiał się martwić, że mu nie uwierzą. Wybrał się więc na wspólny panel obu mężczyzn, by zobaczyć, jak wiją się w gąszczu pytań, które szybko z dotyczących serialu, przejdą na osobiste, a oni będą dusić się i głowić, jak wybrnąć z czegoś, co zostało już ujawnione publicznie. Jakież więc było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy zobaczył ich obu rozluźnionych. Żartowali z prowadzącym i widownią, odpowiadali na pytania swobodnie i bez skrępowania. Ciągle się dotykali, śmiali z fanami i uśmiechali do siebie nawzajem. Uniesione brwi Eda prawie stykały się ze sobą, kiedy skubał nerwowo wargę. To nie tak miało być, absolutnie nie tak. Oni mieli zaprzeczać, mieli się dusić w niechcianej i nachalnej uwadze dziennikarzy skierowanej na ich życie prywatne a tymczasem…

\- Zanim zakończymy panel, chcemy coś ogłosić. - Usłyszał głos koordynatorki, która uśmiechała się ciepło to do siedzącej na scenie pary, to do publiczności. - Mamy wyłączność, co może dziwnie zabrzmieć, jeśli pamiętać pewne zdjęcia, na ogłoszenie, że serialowy sterek może i nigdy nie dojdzie do skutku, ale za to rzeczywistość lubi pisać własne, bardziej przewrotne scenariusze i to, do czego nie doszło między Derekiem i Stilesem,i udało się Tyleowi i Dylanowi. - Mężczyźni wstali z krzeseł i objęci, pomachali do publiczności, która zaczęła krzyczeć i skandować ich imiona. Kobieta pozwoliła im na to i zaczekała, aż emocje nieco opadną. - Proponuję więc, by nasz panel zamknąć małym konkursem. Skoro Derek i Stiles to sterek, Dylan i Tyler będą….

Zgromadzeni fani zaczęli przekrzykiwać się nawzajem. Padały przeróżne nazwy i wszyscy doskonale  bawili się ich wymyślaniem. Tylko jedna osoba nie brała czynnego udziału w tym szaleństwie.

Dylan odnazał mężczyznę wzrokiem i posłał mu zadowolony, cwaniacki uśmiech. Ed zarumienił się wściekle, nie wiedząc jednak, czy bardziej ze wstydu, czy z wściekłości, bo jeszcze nikt nigdy… zwiesił głowę.

Jego uszy wypełnił huk walącej się góry monet, którą od jakiegoś czasu pieczołowicie układał we własnej głowie.

_Hobrien_ , jego porażka nazwana została _hobrien_.


End file.
